


Hunter

by RenegadeCarrot



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: But I did use some quotes and themes, Gen, Won't actually FEATURE anyone from Drakengard, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeCarrot/pseuds/RenegadeCarrot
Summary: Just a drabble really. I am completely burnt out on Steven Universe right now so those stories are all on hold.





	Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Drakengard Chapter 13 Closing. It doesn't have an official name. Haunting tune that I wish i could play on piano but while I am good at video games I suck at piano.

**"I. Hear. A. Sound."**  

Its the manic laughter behind closed doors whenever she knocks. The cries of that little girl when the news was broken.... her father and mother would not be returning. And the crunch of bone down that ladder... 

The Hunter couldn't get there in time. And the beast below screamed and attacked once she did get close, if only to retrieve the body. "You killed her!" The beast screamed. And it was like for the first time the Hunter understood what he said. In the beginning she always assumed they were just yelling garbage. 

 _"Foul beast!"_ They swing their torches wildly as she approaches.  _"Away! Away!"_ She cuts them down. She needs their blood to become stronger. It stains her weapon. Weapons. She has many, each coated with enough blood its impossible to wash out. 

 

**"I. Hear. A. Sound."**

"What sound, good hunter?" The doll stands over her. The hunter had returned shortly after ridding the Grand Cathedral of that wolf beast. In her mind, the beast's name was spoken. 

_AMELIA._

The hunter lies in the flowers, staring up at the doll, "Nothing." How could a doll understand? 

 

**"I. Hear. A. Sound."**

Alfred laughs. He laughs and laughs as he hacks away at the flesh on the throne. Blood splatters on the floor, on the carpet, on the Hunter. She stares, numb, as Alfred continues on his psychopathic rampage. But... is he truly a psychopath? What does that make the Hunter? She's been cutting down the Yharnam folk for who knows how long! A-and Amelia, but before... No, Gascoigne.. Oh, god, the girl...! 

"What are you babbling about? What sound?" Alfred faces the Hunter. Eerily calm and seemingly back to normal despite the blood on his clothes. His face. His hands. 

The Hunter cuts him down. 

 

**"I. Hear. A. Sound."**

The Hunter climbs the steps the Grand Cathedral. Eileen, that old hunter in the feather garb, lies by the door covered in her own blood. "Don't you step foot in there," She warns weakly, "that is for me to settle." 

She offers Eileen some of her blood vials. It should be enough to at least let Eileen walk to a more safer place to recover. But the stupid old bird refuses, "I just... I just need to rest.." The Hunter grabs Eileen's hand and shoves a few vials in her palm before ripping off the mask. Eileen chuckles, "I'm too old for this.. should've retired years ago.. maybe then my boy..." She falls unconscious. 

The Hunter returns to her, covered in blood and holding a new weapon. The Chilkage. Eileen is gone. 

 

Adella the Nun stands over the Prostitute woman with a knife. The lady in red shields something with her body. A deformed creature. "..I won't let you..!" Adella is about to strike them both down but the Hunter stabs the nun first. She falls. 

For once, there is no sound. The Hunter leaves the woman and climbs back up the ladder to the cathedral. The old woman is most likely dead. The old man is no help. And the blind creature is a nervous wreck. She returns to the Dream. 

 

**"I..."**

The Workshop burns as the Doll stands, set as stone, and calmly states that Gehrman is waiting for the Hunter at the great tree. 

 

**"I hear..."**

She cuts Gehrman down. Then for some mad reason consumes the Umbilical Cords she found along the way. Something compels her to do so. 

 

**"I hear a sound..."**

The creature descends from the Moon and stares at the Hunter as she crumbles to the ground, holding her head. It reaches out, taking the Hunter into its arms and holds her like a babe. She will do. Just like the last chi-- 

 

_**This thing... what can I do?!** _

The Hunter plunges her sword into its head then violently rips it down, nearly splitting the 'face' in two before is dropped. The creature jumps away and unleashes a red light. The Hunter hears the sound in her head... she covers her face before unleashes a light of her own. The two contrasting colors collide before one is outmatched. The creature falls. 

 

She wakes in the Doll's arms. "It took many months for you to assume this form again, Good Hunter." 

She doesn't remember a thing.  **"Is this..."** She sees the world before them.  **"...the land of the gods?"**

"That is for you to decide, Good Hunter." 


End file.
